1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beam characterization system, and particularly to an apparatus for monitoring VUV excimer and molecular fluorine laser beam parameters.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is recognized herein that there are additional considerations to designing a vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) beam characterization system than for conventional beam characterization, e.g., for deep ultraviolet (DUV) lasers such as the KrF excimer laser and for other lasers having wavelengths above 200 nm. First, conventional CCD cameras tend to degrade in performance when a VUV beam is incident on the camera. Second, the beam path for a VUV beam will be filled with VUV photoabsorbing species unless extra measures are taken to prepare the beam path so that the beam can reach the detector without substantial attenuation by these VUV absorbing species. It is therefore desired to have a system for VUV beam characterization or diagnosis without substantial detector degradation or beam attenuation that would otherwise occur if conventional 200 nm+systems were used for characterizing the VUV beam. It is also desired to have a compact and efficient beam characterization system.
In accordance with the above, a beam characterization monitoring apparatus is provided for receiving an input VUV beam and measuring a beam profile characteristic of the beam. An enclosure has an interior substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and configured for receiving the input VUV beam. A beam splitter separates the input VUV beam into a first component for measuring a near field beam profile characteristic and a second component for measuring a far field beam profile characteristic. A detector is coupled with the enclosure via a beam path substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and detects at least one of the first component and the second component.
Further in accordance with the above, a beam characterization monitoring apparatus is provided for receiving an input VUV beam and measuring a beam profile characteristic of the beam. An enclosure has an interior substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and configured for receiving the input VUV beam. A detector is coupled with the enclosure via a beam path substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and detects a beam profile characteristic of the input VUV beam. A quantum converter is disposed along the beam path before the detector for converting the VUV beam into a beam having a wavelength above 240 nm.
Further in accord with the above, a beam characterization monitoring apparatus is provided for receiving an input VUV beam and measuring a beam profile characteristic of the beam. An enclosure has an interior substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and configured for receiving the input VUV beam. A beam splitter separates the input VUV beam into a first component for measuring a beam profile characteristic and a second component for measuring an energy characteristic of the input VUV beam. A first detector is coupled with the enclosure via a beam path substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and detects the first component. A second detector is coupled with the enclosure via a beam path substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and detects the second component.
Further in accord with the above object, a beam characterization monitoring apparatus is provided for receiving an input VUV beam and measuring a beam profile characteristic of the beam. An enclosure has an interior substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and configured for receiving the input VUV beam. A detector is coupled with the enclosure via a beam path substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and detects a far field beam profile of the input VUV beam. A focusing lens focuses the far field beam profile of the VUV input beam to the detector for measuring a far field beam profile characteristic of the VUV input beam.
Further in accord with the above object, a beam characterization monitoring apparatus is provided for receiving an input VUV beam and measuring a beam profile characteristic of the beam. An enclosure has an interior substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and configured for receiving the input VUV beam. A detector is coupled with the enclosure via a beam path substantially free of VUV photoabsorbing species and detects a near field beam profile of the input VUV beam.